


Play Ball! :  A 'Working Man' One Shot

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Part of the Working Man' Universe.  See notes for details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Ball! :  A 'Working Man' One Shot

Title: 'Play Ball!' a Working Man interlude  
Pairing: Lionel Fusco/OFC  
Rating: G

NOTES: a short filler before I post chapter nine. Rated G for no objectionable material (unless you are a Mets fan instead and if that's the case, I can't help ya ;P). This takes place midway through Chapter XI (which will be posted very soon). If you’re just tuning into ‘Working Man’ via this vignette, then please feel free to check out the entire story (so far) under the M ratings section of the PoI stories. Thanks for reading!!

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

Detective Lionel Fusco and his young son stood outside the entrance to Gate 6 of Yankee Stadium. The game day crowd was by and large in a good mood and a feeling of anticipation buzzed through the sea of blue and white. Here and there, tiny specks of orange and black gave mute testimony to the Orioles fans who were also taking their places inside the ballpark. 

Fusco craned his neck, looking in the direction of the subway stop. He smiled and waved his arm as he saw Danni approaching them from the tracks. 

"Hey, over here!"

"Hi you guys!" Danni gave Lionel a quick hug and then knelt down to greet Mickey. 

"Hi there!" The performer held her hand. "I'm glad I got to meet you at last."

Mickey hung onto his father's shirt with one hand, eyes wide as he took in every detail of her appearance. Danni smiled. The boy's hazel eyes and wide forehead were the detective's in miniature but his thin build and stick-straight hair had to come from his mother. 

Fusco squeezed his son's shoulder in reassurance. "Hey Mick, you remember me telling you all about Ms. Briggs?" 

Mick smiled and ducked his head. Lionel patted his arm.

"When did you get so shy, huh?" The detective looked at Danni, his gaze apologetic. She winked at him so he would know she wasn't upset and shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her hand back. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for some baseball." She caught Mickey's eyes again. "Do you mind if I sit with you and your dad?"

"No..." He grinned and the street artist's heart contracted, he had Lionel's smile for sure. "Dad says he likes you...a lot."

Fusco flushed, looking everywhere but at her. Danni grinned back at the boy.

"That's good because you know what?"

"What?"

"I like him a lot, right back."

Mickey's grin got even bigger.

"I hear you like hockey."

"Yeah! You like it too?" Mick's eyes lit up and he chattered to her excitedly as they walked to their seats. "I'm on my junior team at school and we're number three in our league!"

The detective watched them from the corner of his eye, pleased at how the boy was warming up to Danni. As they found their section and settled in, Lionel thought back to the talk he and Mick had a few days ago.

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

_"Hey kiddo, you know how we were thinkin' of going to the game this weekend?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Would it be okay if I asked Ms. Briggs to meet us at the park?"_

_His son looked up from the comic book he was reading on the living room floor._

_"She likes baseball?"_

_Fusco laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Don't sound so surprised, Mick."_

_"I didn't think girls liked sports...grown up girls, anyway. Marci Franks can kick everyone’s butt on our team."_

_"Some grown up girls do. Ms. Briggs told me she's a Yankees fan and she really wants to meet you...if you want to." He watched the boy as Mick thought it over._

_"You really like her, don'tcha dad?"_

_"Yeah Mick, I like her a lot. She's very nice and I'd like you to meet her."_

_Mickey shrugged. "It's okay with me." He turned back to his comic._

_"Great, I'll let her know."_

When the detective had called her that night, Danni enthusiastically agreed. “Hey, would you mind if Mickey sat between us, Lionel?”

Fusco was surprised. “Uh, sure...if that’s what you want.”

She laughed “Don’t get the wrong idea, Mr. Detective. I just thought that he’d feel more included if he could sit beside us both. I know he’ll want to be next to his dad, and if I’m on your other side then he might think I don’t want to talk to him.”

If the detective still had any doubts about Danni accepting his having a son, they had just been shattered. “You have an amazing heart, Danni-girl. I would never have thought of that.”

“Just trying to look at things from a nine-year old’s perspective. If he feels that I want him there as much as you do then maybe he won’t mind sharing his old man from time to time. Besides, I really do want to meet him. If he’s anything like his dad then he must be a real charmer.”

**poipoipoipoipoipoipoipoipoi**

 

Lionel pulled himself back to the present. His son was going through the program with Danni and pointing out the players taking batting practice. The performer’s head was bent towards Mickey’s and she was intently following what he was saying.

By the time they all stood up for the national anthem, the two of them were acting like old friends. When they sat back down again and waited for the opening pitch, Lionel stretched his arm over the back of his son’s seat. Danni immediately draped her own over his, hand squeezing his shoulder.

The street artist looked over at him and winked, a huge grin splitting her face. He smiled back, stroking her arm with gentle fingers. While Mickey’s head was bent, Danni leaned her head down and kissed his thumb. 

_“If we go to a game on our own, I’d like nothing more than to snuggle up with you and keep warm. It’s just that Mickey doesn’t need to see us making goo-goo eyes at each other the first time he meets me.”_

Lionel thought again how lucky his chance meeting with Danni had been. _To hell with HR, Mr. Sunshine and the damned whole world._ He thought. _Right now, right here...my life is perfect._


End file.
